highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Orochidayu
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Highschool of the Dead Wiki Orochidayu! Thanks for your edit to the Kyoko Hayashi page. Now that you've joined our community, here are a few tips to help you get started: *A good place to start is on the page. From there, you can see what other users are doing, and it's the best way to view and join active discussions. *Before you continue editing, please read our Manual of Style to learn about our basic guidelines. *Joining discussions in the forums or talk pages is a great way to become active in the community. Just remember to sign your posts with four tildes(~). If you need any help, you can leave a message on my talk page or on the talk page of Donutsonfire, our other administrator. --'Turambar1 ' Editing Multiple Sections I just wanted to remind you that if you are editing more than one section on a page (e.g. Plot and History) you should edit the entire page at once instead of by individual sections. This reduces the size of page histories and makes the Recent Activity page more manageable for me when I haven't been here in a few days. Thank you for your contributions.Turambar ''' 22:16, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Admin Position Hello, Orochidayu. You've been making a lot of good edits and contributions to the wiki lately, and I would first like to thank you for that. After the recent incident of flood vandalism, I realized that I don't have enough free time to monitor this wiki alone anymore. Donutsonfire no longer has time for the wiki anymore, so I am alone now in performing administrative duties. You are the most active member of the community right now, and one of the best contributors since before the move from the old wiki. That is why I would like to ask you to become an administrator. You should know that as an admin, you need to be able to dedicate time at least every couple of days to checking recent activity and reverting vandalism and bad edits and making sure everything is in order. Take this into consideration and let me know on my talk page if you would like to become an admin. If you accept, I will give you detailed instructions and a full description of the admin position. If not, then I will give you rollback privileges so you can more easily help with vandalism if you want. Just let me know if you want to do it.Turambar ' 03:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad to welcome you as our newest administrator. Now I have some instructions for you. First, you should make sure you have a pretty good knowledge of the Manual of Style. You should at least know it well enough to help out users who aren't familiar with the way we do things. You'll have many new privileges that make maintenance easier, but your most important new task is in dealing with problem users and blocking those who need to be blocked. My general rule is that only vandalism and bad edits that can be considered malicious deserve a block. I usually give at least one warning if the vandalism isn't serious unless the user is unregistered, in which case they probably don't read their talk pages anyway. Keep in mind that you should always assume "good faith." This means you should assume the user didn't mean to commit vandalism unless it is obviously malicious or they continue after they have been warned. Block duration is at your discretion, but I usually use the following: Less than 1 month for the lightest vandalism, 1-3 months for more serious vandalism, 3 or more months if the vandalism involves vulgar or explicit material, 6 months to a year for the most serious vandalism, and infinite for flood vandalism or equivalent. If a user continues to vandalize after their block period ends, they should be given a 6-12 month block for their second offense, and no less than a year for the third. The only thing I require you to do is to monitor recent activity as often as you can. Basically, come back often enough that you can see all of the activity since your last visit on the main recent activity page. If there's ever a tough situation (e.g. intimidation in forums, edit war, flood vandalism) and I'm not around, use your best judgment. We can always undo something if you didn't handle it properly. Good luck. Ask me if you have any questions about being an administrator.'Turambar ' 15:22, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Complete File and New Pages I had HOTDcups from Torpedo Tits (new scanlator of HOTD) translate the major names of characters and other things for me. I made a list on the Current Projects page of the pages that need to be created, but I never got around to creating any. Do you have a copy of the Complete File? That would make this easier. If not, I can either scan the pages with the new characters and stuff and post them here or describe them well enough for you or whoever else to know who/what they are. The rule we have here is that any character with a name can have a page (see Highschool of the Dead Wiki:Layout Guide). You can create pages for Seto and any other characters with names. In some cases, characters without names can have pages if they are important enough.'Turambar ' 15:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I never got around to scanning the rest of the Complete File, but I still plan on doing that and posting it on Scans of the Dead at some point. I'm working on Maken-Ki! and Triage X raws at the moment, but the CF is next on my list. HOTDcups on Torpedo Tits probably won't be completely translating it. I have some translations from him, though, and I can get any others we may need. Anyway, I'll have to look for some old emails to see exactly who those characters are (it's been a long time since I added their names to Current Projects). I'll post the information in the forum thread you started.'Turambar ' 04:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice job on those pages. Remember, though, these are very minor characters, so I wouldn't spend too much time on them when we have more important characters whose pages are still stubs. If the other two girls you're talking about are the two with Hide, just create one for the blonde girl. You can call her "Hide's Girlfriend," which is what she's called in the CF. The other girl has no name, title, or any significance, so she doesn't need a page. Just create the pages without images for now and I'll add some later. About the generic stuff, HOTDcups didn't translate it for me since there are no names. The few I was able to translate myself are things like "Mother," "Police Officer," and "Motorcycle." There are too many for me to list, but if you think of a specific vehicle or weapon (no more characters for now), let me know and I'll see if there's a usable title. I guess that story is pretty cool, but I'm not really a fan of fan-fiction. I'm too much of a purist to enjoy it like some people do.'Turambar ' 16:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Translations I'm not sure what you mean on the translations. If you're talking about the Complete File, the major names and titles were translated by HOTDcups at Torpedo Tits. I can translate other things through a combination of basic knowledge of hiragana, a kanji dictionary, and trial and error with Google Translate. For any text found on the internet that can be selected, I just use Google Translate. I took a screen cap of Tate from the anime, so if you create the page, I'll post the picture.'Turambar ' 23:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I didn't realize you were just talking about name translations. I'll get those done. To take screencaps, you'll need a media player with the capability. I don't have a list of players that can do it, but I use Media Player Classic and would recommend it. If you have the Combined Community Codec Pack ( which you should if you are able to watch downloaded fansubbed anime on your computer), you might already have MPC (they recommend downloading it with CCCP). I know Windows Media Player doesn't have the feature. I'll give you instructions based on MPC. *Open the video with Media Player Classic. *In the top menu, select Play>Filters>C:\(filename)>No Subtitles. This turns subtitles off so they aren't in the image. *Pause the video at the spot you want to capture. For HD videos, you might need to pause a second or two before (experiment to see what works). *Go to File>Save Image and save. I need to address a few things you've been doing and make sure you know more details about editing here since you're an admin now. I think I forgot to update the layout guide for this, but we no longer use About sections on pages as they are redundant. The main concern I have is about sources, which is something I didn't describe in much detail in the MOS. The first source for all information is the manga. Even subtle anime differences should not be overlooked. You should use the manga as a guide when adding information to pages rather than the anime unless you are writing an anime summary. Something I have also noticed is that you tend to make assumptions based on very little information (e.g. the omake pages). You have to be careful not to be too speculative. For example, we can't say "Takuzo and Yamada hung out together often" because we don't know this for sure, but we can say "Takuzo and Yamada have been seen hanging out together." I hope you don't take this the wrong way. You weren't here back when we had a larger community and discussed these things, so I don't expect you to know everything. Sorry for the long reply, and let me know if you have any questions about anything.'Turambar ' 04:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Files For most of our releases, both HOTDcups and I uploaded to Mediafire as well as Megaupload. I uploaded everything on Scans of the Dead to Mediafire that I didn't already have there and put the links on the Releases page. For now, I will only be uploading new material to Mediafire with no mirror, but I might do torrents as well in the future. I'm not sure what HOTDcups will do yet, but I know he will at least continue uploading to Mediafire.'Turambar ''' 21:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC)